Quincy ruins
(north) (church) (northeast) (church) (east) (southwest) (Peabody house) }} The Quincy ruins is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 388: "Due to some controversial zoning, the freeway was run right over the main street, near the buildings of this once-picturesque and historical settlement. John Adams, John Quincy Adams, and John Hancock were all born here. Currently, Gunners have taken over the Quincy ruins and a section of freeway that runs through the town. This was once a Minutemen stronghold until the arrival of the Gunners and a defection of one of the Minutemen’s own." Layout Following the Quincy Massacre this area became controlled by the Gunners, and it remains so when the Sole Survivor encounters it. Baker will be on the church rooftop wielding a Fat Man. Inside of this unmarked church building is Sturges' terminal, which tells of Mama Murphy predicting an attack on the settlement and the settlers requesting help from the Minutemen, as well as a "couple suits of power armor" - Tessa's suit (the one that "won't start" and had to be dragged there), and the one lying on the overpass' wooden lookout, which Clint tries to reach in case of danger. The last entry on Sturges' terminal is from a Gunner, stating that a small group escaped the attack and fled under the pursuit of a Gunner lieutenant and his squad; this presumably being the twenty people, including Preston Garvey and his group, whose numbers would diminish by the time of reaching Concord. There is a power armor station and a weapons workbench within the church. From the top of the church one can reach the highway overpass nearby, and many of the Gunners will likely be there. Buildings Notable loot * Guns and Bullets issue #6 - On the second story of the broken highway next to the terminal. Take the church up and follow the path west to the ramp leading up, then around the other side of the truck right at the ramp. * Nuka-Cola Quantum - On the overpass in the cooking area west of the church entrance. * Mini nuke - In the small wooden shack on the second story of the overpass. It should be located under the table with the radio and ammo box. * Good Intentions - Unique laser rifle carried by Clint, who will be wearing mixed T-51/T-60 power armor minus helmet and can be found just past the ramp up to the second story of the overpass. He can occasionally be found out of the armor, mainly at night, at which point it can be stolen. If you can't find this on Clint check around the truck and trailer on the lower level of the freeway by the beds. Take the church up and follow the path west to the ramp leading up and the truck and trailer are in front of the ramp. * Fusion core - One on the 1st floor of the church, in a box next to the computer terminal; another on the 2nd floor of the police station, on top of a desk inside a wooden box, opposite a cooler and ammo box. * Tessa's Fist - Unique raider right arm power armor can be obtained from Tessa. * Mama Murphy's note - Quincy Apartments, on a dresser on the upper floor in a heavily-furnished room, which is accessible from both the diner and Guns Guns Guns. * Mama Murphy's stash, a cooler containing a large number of chems, on the balcony accessible from the room containing Mama Murphy's note. * Tessa's holotape and an almost complete set of heavy combat armor worn by Baker. Notes * In the far cell of the Quincy police station, a skeleton can be seen who unsuccessfully tried to tunnel out of his cell with a wooden spoon. * Fast traveling to this location will spawn you in the middle of the ruins and surrounded by Gunners if they have not been cleared, or have respawned. * As soon as the enemies on the overpass note the player's presence, Clint will try to enter the power armor located on the wooden lookout. To prevent him from doing that, the player can try to kill everyone from a distance, or run to enter the power armor before him, although it's considered stealing. This can also be achieved by climbing the overpass by its east end, and through some fragmentation mines. * If the Sole Survivor fast travels away from Quincy ruins after killing Tessa, Clint, and Baker but does not defeat all of the remaining Gunners, the entire area will respawn upon their return with a Gunner lieutenant, Gunner captain, and an assaultron dominator in their place. These variants may be based upon player level. * This is the only point of reference for more details on the life of Marcy Long, Jun Long, Mama Murphy, and Sturges prior to finding them in Concord. Notably, inside Quincy Pharmacy there are terminal entries authored by Jun where the player can observe him as anything other than perpetually sad. Appearances The Quincy ruins appear only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * Quincy is the home of such notable people as John Adams, second President of the United States and founding father of the U.S.A., and his son John Quincy Adams, sixth president of the United States. * As discussed here, the local pronunciation of Quincy is not the expected pronunciation, which can lead to non-Boston-native players to wonder where to find the quinzhee that keeps coming up in dialogues. Bugs * The headless T-45 power armor on the overpass will respawn every time the area respawns, allowing for infinite T-45 power armor suits every time the ruins are cleared of Gunners. * The power armor frame and power armor are listed as owned, and will be marked as such if you decide to take them. Gallery FO4-GunsNBullets-QuincyRuins.jpg|Guns and Bullets Mama Murphy's note.jpg|Mama Murphy's note on the top floor of the Quincy Apartments Mama_Murphy's_stash.jpg|Mama Murphy's stash Category:Quincy (Fallout 4) de:Ruinen von Quincy es:Ruinas de Quincy pt:Ruínas de Quincy ru:Руины Квинси uk:Руїни Квінсі zh:昆西廢墟